Weathered
by AzureLuna
Summary: Newly Revised! Draco doesn't mind being cold. Harry hates it. What happens when there's only one pair of pockets? HD fluff! Cute lil' oneshot. This is slash people. Don't like? Don't read.


Weathered By: AzureLuna

A/N: Really short little one shot type thing. Fluff between Harry and Draco. Dangerously short!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wished I owned the characters, but sadly I do not . And if I did I wouldn't go harrassing poor fanfic authors! ;;

Summary: I have finally took this old fic off of it's metaphorical shelf and dusted it off and revised it a bit with my improved knowlege of grammar and the like. I haven't changed the story at all, just made it a little easier on the eyes. ;-)

It was Christmas break and Draco Malfoy was out of the castle wandering about the lake. It was the first time he had stayed at school over the Christmas holiday. He did not want to go home to face his father after last summer which was when he had refused the Dark Mark, for reasons that were unknown even to Draco. His father needed time to cool off before Draco could face him again.

He was staring blankly at the lake, not really thinking about anything in particular. In reality, he was trying to avoid thinking at all. He loved the cold though. It was almost an obsession, he loved it when his hands were cold. He crossed his arms. He loved the cold, but being warm was good, as long as it isn't uncomfortably warm.

He then felt something encircle his body, wrapping around him, and then there was a weight in his pockets. He was quite understandably very confused.

"What the--" Draco said, startled and annoyed at being touched.

"Hello, Malfoy." A sweet, cheerful voice greeted him from behind. For Draco this voice needed no introduction. Harry Potter.

"Potter, how do I put this.. What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Draco snapped, still angrily confused.

"My hands are cold. I hate it when my hands are cold. And you're the only one with pockets."

Harry stated simply.

"Then. Go. Inside" Draco hissed vemonously, however over the years the vemon had faded a bit where Harry was concerned.

"And miss this view? No, thank you." Harry replied stubbornly.

Draco had no idea why he was feeling angry, strange, confused, light-headed, and most of all flustered. It almost felt nice to be in Ha-Potters arms. But Draco would NOT allow it!

"Potter..." Draco practically pleaded.

"Yes?" Harry asked, placing his chin on Draco's shoulder. Draco was really starting to feel uneasy, he felt a blush work it's way to his cheeks, but he was stubbornly looking out at the lake, ignoring it.

"Get your hands out of my pockets!" Draco demanded in a panicked tone.

"No, I don't think I will. This is fun. Did you know that your face is very pretty when you're blushing?" Harry teased softly, Draco could practically hear the grin in his voice.

Draco was speechless, he didn't know what to do about this.

'Being speechless, blushing, and getting embarrassed? All because of Potter?! This has never happened to you before! You're falling apart, Draco!' said a very annoying little voice in his head.

'I'm not falling apart.. maybe I'm just falling.' Draco retorted, then a second later he winced, realizing what he had just thought, and tried to push it far, far from his mind..

"Err.." Draco stammered.

"Are you always this eloquent? What's wrong, Draco? Are you feeling edgy?" Harry baited, his breath sending a warm breeze over Draco's ear.

"No!" Draco lied stubbornly; he seized Harry's hands, took them from his pockets and turned around quickly glaring at Harry efficiently now, grabbing his hands for emphasis. "Stop it! You're not supposed to do this to me.. we're supposed to be enemies!! We hate each other! And... And nothing else!!"

"Why is it that you seem to be saying this more to yourself then me?" He raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Are you also having doubts on our feelings about eachother?" Harry added with a sad undertone.

"What-what do you mean?" Draco stuttered, then with confidence, "No, I don't know what you're talking about!" But then, his traitorous hands tightened their grip around Harry's hands and brought him a little closer. He glanced down at their entwined hands in disbelief.

"You are, aren't you? ..I can tell, Draco, you're in denial." Harry said, eyes pleading for the truth. Draco snapped.

"Okay, FINE! Alright?! I'm not sure I hate you anymore, I'm not even sure I ever really did to begin with! I admit it! I refused to become a Death Eater because you! Because of what I might feel now! Okay?! Are you happy?!" Draco yelled in one breath.

Harry didn't flinch or back away, he just simply grinned, "Yes, I'm very happy now. Happy to know it's not just me.. However, I had the realization you just had about 2 weeks ago. I figured things out and now.. never mind. I should go." Harry tried to pry himself from Draco's grip, but Draco tightened his grip once again.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I just was completely truthful with my supposed "rival". Be fair, you are a Gryffindor right?" Draco asked.

"Fine, but your not going to like this." Harry warned with a sigh. "I think I'm falling.." He faltered not meeting Draco's curious gaze. "Falling for you.."

This completely shocked Draco to the core. "You.. me.. falling.. falling.. in love?"

"Yes, Draco, I told you that you wouldn't like--"

A pair of warm lips on his own cut him off. 'This-is-not-happening!' Harry thought in a delighted rush.

Draco's lips were surprisingly soft against his own. He stood completely still, startled by the abruptness of this kiss. And then, doubt melted away and Harry drew him closer with a hesitant hand to the back of Draco's head. Draco's fingers were also tangled within Harry messy hair; thumb instinctively stroking a narrow path backwards and forwards and Harry slipped his other arm around his waist. Draco's whole being strangely felt completely natural in the warmth of this embrace.

When they pulled away. They smiled at each other a little nervously.

"Uh.. Draco? Will meeting me tonight in the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Sure."

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and gestured for Draco to hold out his hand, when Draco complied, Harry transfigured his wand into a quill and wrote down the password. Harry leaned in and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back to the castle.

It wasn't until the aftershock wore off that Draco look at Harry's retreating form. Then he laughed.

Under Harry's robes he was wearing jeans. With 4 pockets.

fin

A/N: Cute, huh? I had to write this one down. Major fluff factor! I wanna know what you think!

Was it that terrible that you don't wanna review?!! Please review. Even if it's to tell me I suck, but please give me reasons. I probably won't do a sequel.. This is supposed to be one-shot. Thank you for reading!

AzureLuna


End file.
